02 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - Pan Bradford, odc. 8 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:00 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważna Impreza, odc. 11 (Big Time Party); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 1 - Grunt to rodzinka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:10 Natura w Jedynce - Morza i oceany - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 6. Fiordy (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013) 11:10 Druga szansa II - odc. 2/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 2 Parents Unemployed); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Dzierżawa państwowych gruntów rolnych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Morza i oceany - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 7. Ogrody królowej na Morzu Karaibskim (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013) 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Na jeziorach - odc. 3; magazyn 15:30 Klan - odc. 2558 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 16:00 MacGyver I - odc. 19, Powolna śmierć (MacGyver I, ep. 19, Slow Death); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /3/; felieton 17:35 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:35 Siła wyższa - odc. 12/13 - Wizytacje - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 133, Nic nie mówcie (seria VII odc. 6) 20:25 Miejsce zbrodni. Witamy w Hamburgu (Tatort. Wilkommen in Hamburg) - txt. str. 777 90'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 22:10 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/8 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 23:15 Szaleństwa miłości (Breaking up) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:50 MacGyver I - odc. 19, Powolna śmierć (MacGyver I, ep. 19, Slow Death); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 01:50 Kiniarze z Kalkuty (Kiniarze z Kalkuty) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998) 02:55 Notacje - Andrzej Czeczot. Byłem błaznem; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Mikołajek - odc. 46 Portmonetka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le porte monnaie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:05 Mikołajek - odc. 47 Wrotki (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les patins); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:30 Santo Subito III - Relikwie i pamięć; film dokumentalny 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 543; serial TVP 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 544; serial TVP 08:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 58 "Pstrykasz więc jesteś" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 - Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1108 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 318 Odłamek; serial TVP 12:40 Familiada - odc. 2080; teleturniej 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 8/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Macho - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 8 "Oferma"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:15 Mundial 2014 - skrót: (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 17:05 Herkules - odc. 29 Niech się zaczną igrzyska (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Let the Games Begin); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/79; teleturniej 19:25 Baron24 - odc. 1 "Kto się boi komornika" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Kino relaks - Ta jedyna (The One) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 21:50 Na sygnale - odc. 11/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:15 Na sygnale - odc. 12/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:45 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 162 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Dead & Buried); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 23:45 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 163 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Perils of Paranoia); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:35 Piąty Stadion - odc. 133, Nic nie mówcie (seria VII odc. 6) 00:45 Ukryta fortuna Putina (Putin System) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 01:35 Walka stulecia - Kliczko kontra Janukowycz (Lords of the ring); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 02:15 Nowa - odc. 6; serial TVP 03:10 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa"; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:10 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 163 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Perils of Paranoia); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Bydgoszcz 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 2.07 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda - 2.07 - 2 07:30 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 12/39 - Remont z przeszkodami; serial animowany 07:44 Galeria odc. 7/2014 08:00 Raport z Polski 08:30 Dzika Polska - Uczta na morzu; serial dokumentalny 08:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda - 2.07 - 2 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:10 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Bukowina cz. 2; reportaż 10:25 Co u nas? 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn 10:45 Misja: Integracja; magazyn 11:10 Polak z Żytomierza; film dokumentalny 12:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - Dariusz Miłkowski; cykl reportaży 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa - Alina Janowska w Syrenie - "Jestem wiecznie młoda koza" cz. I 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:35 Afryka mojego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny 15:45 Stary młynarz ze Zgierza 6.09.2013 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Przechodzień codzienny 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 15 17:05 Rok w ogrodzie 17:30 Zbliżenia flesz - 02.07.2014 17:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 29; magazyn 18:00 Wejdź w sieć (1); magazyn 18:15 Salonowiec - Niepunktualność (5); felieton 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne - 02.07.2014 18:56 Pogoda, g. 18:30 - 02.07.2014 19:00 Wehikuł czasu (1) - E = Hoffmann; program edukacyjny 19:15 Nad Drwęcą - odc. 12/2014 19:30 Roweromaniak; magazyn 19:45 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 261 Karciane sztuczki Ramona 20:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 22 - Michał Oleszczuk 20:30 Równo-ważni - Czechy; magazyn 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 2.07 - 4 22:00 Zbliżenia - 02.07.2014 22:20 Sport - 02.07.2014 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Raport z Polski 23:05 Kronika Wyścigu Solidarności 2014 2.07.2014 23:15 Afryka mojego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny 00:05 Przechodzień codzienny 00:15 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/8 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:55 Raport z Polski 02:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Stary młynarz ze Zgierza 6.09.2013 02:40 Przechodzień codzienny 02:45 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn 02:55 Misja: Integracja; magazyn 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 03:50 Rok w ogrodzie 04:15 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 45 Sataje z karkówki, arbuz pełen owoców; magazyn kulinarny 04:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 3 - Don Wasyl 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Polak z Żytomierza; film dokumentalny 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wolin; felieton 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Raport z Polski 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 Świat według Kiepskich 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Miodowe lata 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.35 Stary gdzie moja bryka? - komedia, USA 22.15 Kocurek - komedia, USA, 2001 0.15 Rocker - komedia, USA, 2008 2.35 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.50 Mango Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 9.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.10 Bitwa o dom 11.10 Dr House I - serial 12.10 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.10 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.50 Wykidajło - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 23.10 Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia - film przygodowy, Holandia, USA, 2003 1.35 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.50 Sekrety Magii 3.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.10 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Benefis - Andrzeja Grabowskiego cz. 2 06:55 Smaki polskie - Kaczka w potrawce; magazyn kulinarny 07:10 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 14 Janusz Panasewicz; cykl reportaży; 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 5 - Róża - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 08:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 6 - Anna - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:25 Polonia w Komie - Zambia - Cebulski (509) 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 3 - O Bartku doktorze; film animowany 09:50 Tylko Kaśka - Masz czas do jutra odc. 7; serial TVP 10:25 Dzika Polska - Dzięcioł na językach; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 23/75 - Savoir - vivre; serial komediowy TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Mazury 3 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Na sygnale - odc 25/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:20 Na sygnale - odc 26/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:50 Studio Wschód: Kresowy Dolny Śląsk 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na tropie polskich wędlin - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Benefis - Andrzeja Grabowskiego cz. 2 15:45 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - czarne jajka (503) 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 977* - Zatrute produkty; telenowela TVP 16:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014) 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Zambia - Cebulski (509) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 3 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 23/75 - Savoir - vivre; serial komediowy TVP 18:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Tajemnice belgijskich twierdz - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 13* - Władek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Pracowity wiatr odc. 3; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Mazury 3 20:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Dania - Lilia i Filip (510) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Oficer - odc. 5/13* "Dowódca" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:45 Oficer - odc. 6/13* "Odwet" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 3 01:15 Tylko Kaśka - Masz czas do jutra odc. 7; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Pracowity wiatr odc. 3; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Dania - Lilia i Filip (510) 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 23/75 - Savoir - vivre; serial komediowy TVP 04:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.4 05:15 N jak Neo - Nówka - odc. 1; program rozrywkowy 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014) 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 08:05 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Argentyna - Szwajcaria (1/8 F: Argentyna - Szwajcaria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 10:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Polski - studio 10:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Polski 10:55 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Polski - studio 11:05 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Belgia - USA kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 13:10 Legendy futbolu - Gabriel Batistuta (Gabriel Batistuta); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:40 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Holandia - Meksyk 15:45 Puchar Europy w karate tradycyjnym; reportaż 16:35 Legendy futbolu - Gerd Mueller (Gerd Mueller); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 17:05 Echo Brazylii; felieton 17:20 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Polski 17:30 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Niemcy - Algieria 18:35 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Niemcy - Algieria 19:30 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Niemcy - Algieria ( dogrywka) (1/8 F: Niemcy - Algieria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 20:15 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Brunszwik - dzień 1 (Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Brunszwik - dzień 1) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 22:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 133, Nic nie mówcie (seria VII odc. 6) 22:10 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/8 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 23:10 Sportowy Wieczór 23:20 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: GKM Grudziądz - PGE Marma Rzeszów 01:10 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Bukowina cz. 2; reportaż 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 2 06:00 Sytuacja beznadziejna... ale niezbyt poważna 07:35 Papugi 07:50 Drużba nie żyje 09:20 Uznany za fundamentalistę 11:30 A to historia 13:20 Sneakers 15:25 Latający Dom Spokojnej Starości 17:10 Drużba nie żyje 18:40 Dziewczynka w trampkach 20:15 W czasie burzy 22:00 Stróż prawa (12) 22:45 Stróż prawa (13) 23:30 8 i pół kobiety 01:30 Miejsce zbrodni 03:00 Sneakers TV Toruń 10:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 10:20 Rozmowa dnia 10:40 Toruń miasto "Nowosci" i tradycji 10:50 Nasze Sprawy - SM Kopernik 11:05 Kolejwizja - Arriva 6 lat 11:35 S-potykanie. 35 lecie Pracowni im. Wandy Szuman 12:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 12:20 Rozmowa dnia 12:40 Toruń miasto "Nowości" i tradycji 12:50 Nasze Sprawy - SM Kopernik 13:05 Kolejwizja- Arriva 6 lat 13:35 S-potykanie. 35 lecie Pracowni im. Wandy Szuman 14:00 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Magazyn Kujawsko-Pomorski 17:00 Filmożerca /76/ 17:25 Koncerty pod Gwiazdami 2014 17:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 18:05 Rozmowa dnia 18:25 MP w hokeju na trawie- półfinał: Pomorzanin Toruń- AZS AWF Poznań 20:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 20:20 Rozmowa dnia 20:40 Okienko melomana- Muzyka i Architektura 21:10 Filomożerca /76/ 21:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 22:05 Rozmowa dnia 22:25 MP w hokeju na trawie-finał: Pomorzanin Toruń-Grunwald Poznań 00:00 Telesprzedaż